Should Have Listened
by Jurojin
Summary: He needed to fix this. The question was, how? - T/M
1. Chapter 1

_Another idea I had. It was supposed to be a one shot but I'm breaking it into two parts. I've written part one already so here it is._

_Post season 2 - PG_

* * *

It was the worst fight in the history of their relationship. Never before had they shouted to this extent. Tony was known for his temper, but he _never_ raised his voice to Michelle. She had her own cruel streak and she never acted upon it till this. She had said some horrible things to him. Things meant to hurt him and twist the knife in his heart even further. This was one of _those_ fights. The kind people call "relationship killers." It had to be over something neither one of them could control. It was over something from the past that should have been left dead and buried and yet it sought its way to the top time and time again until one day Michelle couldn't take it anymore.

_Nina_.

If she never heard that name again it would be too soon. She was living in the shadow of someone she hated and there was nothing she could do about it. Tony's friends and family could not seem to grasp the concept that just because she worked at CTU, she wasn't Nina Myers. She was not planning on destroying the heart of the most wonderful man in the world. Did they believe that though, no. All they saw was another woman from CTU. Another woman who just might kill the last hope he had left.

It made her furious.

Tony tried his best to deflect anything coming at her but when it came to his mother, he just didn't have the heart to be stern. His mother had been there when he came home licking his wounds. She had watched him fall deeper into depression after attending Terri Bauer's funeral. She had been there to pick him up when he thought for sure he'd never be able to walk back into CTU again. He knew his mother was being harsh to Michelle but what could he do. It was his _mother_.

And she was exactly the last straw that broke the camel's back.

They had attended a family cookout at the Almeida's. Tony's siblings were all in town, which was rare and it was a perfect day for outside festivities. Everything started out fine until Michelle was making her way to the restroom and overheard Tony and his mother in the kitchen.

Benita Almeida was a small woman with a large presence. Having grew up in a family with 10 other children in a small town in Mexico, she had learned to be strong when she was young. They each had their part to play to help keep them afloat and age didn't make a difference. It was a hard life and it had instilled in her a sometimes stronger attitude. Nothing meant more to Benita than family. And nothing meant more to her than her first born son, Anthony. She was protective and then some.

She was bustling around gathering plates and napkins when Tony stepped into the kitchen behind her. Neither noticed Michelle stop near the hallway entrance.

"So ma, whatdya think?" Tony begin to wash and slice some tomatoes.

"No tengo gusto de ella, miejo. Ella parece mañosa." (I do not like her. She seems crafty.)

"Ma, you're gonna think that about anyone I bring home thanks to Nina."

Benita crossed herself before turning to her son and speaking with a thick Spanish accent. "Don't you dare say that name in this house. And don't tell me how I think. A mother can sense these thing and I'm telling you I don't trust her."

Tony sighed. "Ma, If you would just lighten up and give her a chance. Michelle is _nothing_ like Nina." The last part was said with such vehemence his mother smacked him sharply on the chest.

"Don't take that tone with me Anthony! This is my house and you will respect that." She turned back to what she was doing. "Do you remember how you were before? When that mujer del diablo finished with you? You couldn't eat or sleep Tony, it broke my heart. I was worried you would hurt yourself. I won't let you make the same mistake twice."

Tony just stared at his mother. If by "the same mistake" she meant falling in love then it was too late. He'd never felt like this before. He thought he'd loved Nina. He was sadly mistaken. He would just have to wait this out. His mother would come around, it would just take some time.

They both went back to preparing the food for the grill and never knew they'd been overheard.

Tony wouldn't realize she'd been listening till that night. The entire way back Michelle had been quiet and when he tried to talk to her she'd only answer with sharp, short answers. As they were walking into their apartment he got it out of her and it turned out to be the biggest fight he'd ever had with a lover.

They were both sitting in a meeting with Chappelle and Jack, having not spoken to each other about anything other than work in two weeks. They both weren't paying attention. Each one replayed various phrases and comments that were spoken to hurt.

"_What the hell do ya want from me Michelle? She's my mother!"_

"_It's not just her Tony, it's everyone! She was just what finally showed me that I'll never be anything more than Nina's shadow."_

"_Give me a break. You know that isn't true. I'm sick of having this same discussion over and over again."_

"_Then stop it when it starts Tony. You barely had anything to say about me to her. You just…went along with what she said and—"_

"_I can't fight off everyone Michelle. I'm not going to go postal on people every time they bring up similarities between you two."_

_Michelle threw up her hands and stormed to the front door, grabbing her keys on the way._

"_Wait, where are you going?"_

_Michelle reached for the door knob and hung her head before twisting it. "Maybe I'm just not worth it to you Tony."_

_He gasped and stood there staring at the back of her head. She couldn't be serious. Did she not see how much he loved her? How he was already so far gone he couldn't even _breathe_ without her? He was instantly so furious with her he didn't take the time to think before he spoke. A typical Almeida flaw._

"_Yeah well, maybe ya aren't."_

That was two weeks ago and they both looked like hell. Numerous people had asked if they were ok, only to be placated with a mumbled "fine."

The meeting ended and Michelle grabbed her binder as quickly as she could and headed out the door. Tony just sat there watching her walk away through the glass walls of the situation room. He ached. He literally ached being away from her. And he ached even worse being around her all day knowing he couldn't touch her, hold her. He couldn't do this anymore. He knew she was right. From the day they started dating it had been open season on Michelle Dessler. She was now Nina's replacement. That's how everyone saw her. Everyone but Tony. He figured it would just go away but maybe he wasn't doing enough to get people to shut up. She was right. If anyone so much as breathed a word about her and Nina in the same sentence he should be putting them in their place directly and firmly.

He needed to fix this. The question was, how?


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the conclusion._

* * *

Three weeks.

It'd been three weeks since Michelle had left. She took her keys and purse and headed to Danny's. She hadn't thought about clothes till Sunday afternoon. Luckily Danny had a few of her older outfits from when she would sit the kids. She didn't want to have to try and go back only to see Tony again. Not after what he'd said as she was leaving.

"_Yeah well, maybe ya aren't."_

She closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry. She'd shed enough tears over that statement in the time they'd been apart. She was sure she'd never again love anyone like she loved Tony and that's what made this whole thing hurt even worse. She had been happily independent. She sat back and watched as each of her friends married and had kids and she was fine. She loved her job, loved the excitement of it. She enjoyed the responsibility it afforded her. She could have done without so much stress, but her career was very fulfilling and that suited her just fine.

And then she met Tony Almeida.

Never in a million years would she have guessed that transferring to CTU from Division would have made such an impact on her life. The moment she saw him she'd felt something. Something shifted, like a switch. It had all gone downhill from there. Now, for the first time in her life, Michelle Dessler was dependent on another human being and it scared the hell out of her. She didn't know how to function now. She had thought it would be easy to just switch back to her role before. A great big slap of reality was waiting for her when she tried. She needed Tony. Not that she was a helpless female who couldn't take care of herself. It wasn't that at all. She still got up and went to work, came home, worked out, ate, watched T.V. She had no issue taking care of herself. The sheer fact of the matter was that now, it all meant nothing. Without Tony with her it all seemed so empty. So what that she did a good job digging up intel for a case? Why would it matter that she was able to keep herself in shape when she came home each night to no one but herself. He'd added something to her life she didn't know she was missing before and now that she'd had it and lost it, everything else just seemed lacking.

Not for the first time that day Michelle looked up into Tony's office. He was sitting at his desk typing and didn't notice her scrutiny. She had to admit, he looked like hell. She could tell from the redness of his eyes that he either wasn't sleeping or he had been crying a lot. She was pretty sure it was the first. She'd never seen Tony cry a day in his life. He wouldn't cry over her, it just wasn't like him. He would, however, stay up all night torturing himself over what he said. Michelle sighed. She knew he didn't mean to say what he did. If there was one thing she'd learned about Tony Almeida since dating him it's that he has a horrible temper and when he's angry or upset his mouth never takes orders from his brain. She was actually surprised his last words to her hadn't been in Spanish. The entire argument he'd been switching between Spanish and English which only made her snap at him to "speak English!" since she couldn't understand Spanish. In a way she wished he _had_ spoken those last words in Spanish. At least then her heart wouldn't have broken right there on the spot.

She turned back to her monitor and tried to focus on the report she was running. This couldn't go on forever, but she couldn't be the person to end it. He had to see she couldn't defend herself alone. If he didn't come to his senses and recognize that he was the key to stopping the Nina versus Michelle talk, she would have no other choice but to walk away. Otherwise, she'd be Nina's shadow for the rest of their relationship. They'd be right back here over and over again and Michelle couldn't, _wouldn't_ do that.

* * *

She had dinner with Danny and the kids and headed up to the spare room on the second floor. She'd been staying with them since leaving that night. She dressed in a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt, getting ready to curl up with a book when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She turned to see Danny's face peering in through the crack.

"There's someone downstairs to see you."

"Who? Is it Tony?" Michelle couldn't hide the small tint of excitement in her voice.

"No, it's not Tony. I don't know who it is honestly."

Michelle's brow creased in confusion as she followed him down the stairs only to turn the corner and see the last person on earth she thought would visit her.

"Mrs. Almeida? Is everything ok? Has something happened to Tony?" Michelle could barely get the question out. _Oh my God, if something happened to him while he thought I…_

Benita took in the young woman who'd so completely taken her oldest son's heart.

"No dear it's alright. Tony's fine. I came here because I needed to speak with you."

Glad to hear Tony was ok, Michelle let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. At the older woman's next words though, she grew a little pale. Just what she needed, Tony's mother coming to tell her face to face why she wasn't good enough for her son.

"O-Ok. Why don't we sit down in the living room." Michelle led them to the couch where she took a seat at the far end, not meeting Mrs. Almeida's eyes.

"I came to apologize to you Michelle. I went to see Tony last week and he told me what happened. We had a long talk and you are right, I haven't given you a chance."

Michelle looked up startled. "Oh no, it isn't—"

Benita spoke quickly, her accent adding some harshness. "No, it is. It is my fault this has happened. Tony had every right to put me in my place but he didn't. He wanted to though. Don't think for a second he didn't. I'm his mother Michelle. I could see it in his eyes. Just like I can see that my muchacho is half a man without you."

Michelle looked away as her eyes started to become wet.

"I was there when…Nina…" Michelle had to hold in a smile as she watched the older woman cross herself. "When that woman left him in pieces. I thought I'd seen him at his worst but I was wrong. When I went to see him this time, he was beyond devastated. You hadn't betrayed him or murdered someone like she did and yet he was more crushed than I'd ever seen him. Here I thought I was helping him and I ended up putting him exactly in the state I wanted him to avoid."

Michelle wiped at the tears that had fallen. "I didn't mean for this to happen Mrs. Almeida. But, I can't take anymore. It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never outlive what she did. It's frustrating trying to fight against something you have no hope of winning. What happened happened and I can't change that. It's up to everyone else to let it go and let me love him."

Benita watched the young woman try and pull herself together. Tony was right. This woman was _nothing_ like Nina Myers. It was clearly written all over her face how much she loved her son. In wanting to shield Tony from more hurt she'd blinded herself to what was right in front of her face. She'd never seen two people more a part of each other than her son and this woman. They couldn't even _breathe_ without each other.

"You're right Michelle and for that I apologize. I can't speak for everyone, but I know now that you are not out to hurt my son. I can only say I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance you deserved before."

Michelle sniffled and tilted her head to the side. "What exactly did Tony say to you? I mean…if you don't mind me asking."

Benita just smiled at the pretty young woman. "He told me he loved you. I mean, of course we talked it all out but it was just that one thing that did it. He looked me straight in the eye and simply said he loved you. I've never seen that look in my son's eyes. He's had girlfriends before, but I could see his alma in his eyes and it was dim. Not even Nina Myers affected him that way. He didn't need to say anymore."

Before Michelle could respond she heard rustling coming from outside the front window.

"Ah, I believe that's my son here to beg for forgiveness, with the help of his padre of course."

"His father? I don't understand…?"

"It's his padre's fault he has that temper. He doesn't get that from my side of the family, that's for sure." She had turned and was making her way out the front door. Michelle just stood there a second before she started to laugh. She grabbed a few tissues and made her own way to the door.

She stopped short on the porch when she spotted Tony and an older version of him sitting on stools in the driveway, both holding guitars. She walked to the edge of the steps and wrapped herself around one of the columns, looking at Tony longingly.

He gave her a small smile and started to tune his guitar along with his father beside him. He leaned over to say something to his dad and then started to play.

_There's clothes all over the floor  
I don't remember them being here before  
Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?  
And still I don't understand_

_No pictures left in the hall, there's three new holes in my wall  
Where the hells my credit cards, why's my wallet in the yard  
And still I don't understand_

Just when Michelle thought she had stopped crying for the night, she started up again. She couldn't help but give a watery laugh at the words to the song. She'd heard it before, Nickelback if she wasn't mistaken. Tony knew damn well they didn't fight like that. It just made it that much cuter, damn him.

_Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough?_

Michelle wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw Mr. Almeida roll his eyes.

_Should see the look on my face, my shit's all over the place  
Why's this happening to me, why'd you take both sets of keys?  
And still I don't understand_

_Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, Whys love gotta be so tough?  
Well now I guess I should've listened_

_There's clothes all over my floor  
I don't remember them being here before  
There are no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror?  
And still I don't understand_

_Now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, why must life be so tough?_

_Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough_

Tony and his father finished the last chords of the song. Mr. Almeida set down his guitar and walked to his wife. Tony slowly set down his guitar and started making his way towards Michelle, warily. Michelle let go of the column and walked up to him, finally wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

Tony's voice broke emotionally over his apology. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean what I said. I love you Michelle, more than you could ever know." He buried his hands in her hair, immediately twirling a curl around his fingers. God he'd missed those curls.

"I'm sorry too Tony. I shouldn't have—"

"No baby, don't. Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Michelle leaned in and kissed him, sliding her hands on both sides of his face. Tony ran his fingers lightly down her neck. He slowly broke the kiss trailing his lips down her jaw to her collarbone and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply, feeling his soul slide back into place.

"Tony? Your mom, she said something to me that I didn't understand. She said she could see your alma. What does alma mean?"

Tony smiled into her hair and ran his hand through her curls again, kissing the side of her neck.

"My soul baby, she was talking about my soul. You're the other half of me Michelle."

Michelle softly giggled. "The better half."

"Well that's debatable woman."

Michelle laughed again and then pulled his head from her neck. He could feel her breath on his cheek and she pulled him even closer to her.

"I love you Tony."

He shut his eyes and held her to him tightly. "I love you too baby."


End file.
